Conventionally, steroid drugs such as an adrenocortical hormone and the like which have a high antiinflammatory effect are mainly used for the medical treatment of dermatitis such as atopic dermatitis. As such a steroid drug of this type, they are many drugs which have been used wherein a vaseline, a methylcellulose, a surface active agent, a synthetic resin emulsion, a fine particles and/or the like are added to the steroid drug and they are creamed in accordance with the purpose of use. Moreover, there are liquid form steroid drugs which contain a surface active agent.
On the other hand, there are other external medicines having high safety which are aimed to have (1) sterilization and disinfection action on skin, (2) coating function, (3) moisturizing accelerating function by preventing evaporation of moisture of skin, and the like. To these types of the external medicines, an ingredient which use inorganic salt such as sodium chloride and the like (U.S. Pat. No. 3,574,854), an ingredient which uses natural sugar such as grape sugar and the like (U.S. Pat. No. 3,859,436), or an ingredient which uses plasma and the like (U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,597) are used as compounding ingredients of the external medicine.
Furthermore, an external medicine for treating dermatitis, which is effective for atopic dermatitis, seborrheic dermatitis, eczema, and the like and is very safe, has been invented by the inventor of the present invention. (Japanese Patent No. 2,920,611). This external medicine for treatment is a medicine such that adrenocortical steroid is included by a cyclodextrin to form clathrates, and polysaccharides which is dextran or pullulan is added thereto. This external medicine does not inhibit the physiological function of skin, and make it possible to obtain the synergistic effect of the adrenocortical steroid and natural healing energy with which the living body itself is equipped.
However, although the adrenocortical steroid has a high medicinal value such as the antiinflammatory effect and inhibition of multiplication of a fibroblast, it cannot provide good effect for some reason or other when it is used for the medical treatment of atopic dermatitis and the like. The reason is not clear at present as to the causes of the aforementioned not good effect. However, there is one opinion that such a not good effect is caused by the oil contained in the ointment or the oil used for providing the shape of cream, and the oil contained dissolves the horny layer of the skin and prevents reproduction of the healthy skin. Moreover, there are risks of side effects, such as an inhibition of functions of a pituitary gland and adrenal cortex, and functional disorder of the eye, other internal organs and the like, wherein these risks may be caused when a large amount of an adrenocortical steroid agent is used. In order to solve these problems, it is desired that the amount of the steroid which has been used for treatment be reduced while the high medicinal effect of the steroid as an antiinflammatory agent maintained.
Moreover, an external medicine which uses sodium chloride and the like and has high safety makes it possible to achieve the purposes of sterilizing and protecting skin such as softening skin, providing a sanitary condition to skin, and smoothing skin. However, an effect which is effective in the medical treatment of dermatitis such as atopic dermatitis is not observed by such a external medicine using sodium chloride and the like.
On the other hand, the aforementioned external medicine for treatment of the dermatitis, wherein the medicine was invented previously by the inventors of the present invention, can prevent an inhibition of the cell internal respiration, which is caused by disorder of the membrane of a mitochondria, and can prevent a lowering of production of ATP (adenosine triphosphate) which is a source of activity of the cell.
Furthermore, by the aforementioned external medicine, it is possible to maintain electrolyte balance and osmotic pressure balance, and to make the medicinal effect of an adrenocortical steroid act effectively. As a result of these features, the curing effects were widely observed from the external medicine on many conditions, such as atopic dermatitis, seborrheic dermatitis, psoriasis vulgaris, eczema, acne and the like. In these conditions that cured, the seborrheic dermatitis, eczema, acne, and the like were able to show effectiveness rates which showed an average of 96% or more. On the other hand, the atopic dermatitis showed effectiveness rate which was an average of only about 95%, and the psoriasis vulgaris showed effectiveness rate which was an average of only about 90%.
That is, when the aforementioned external medicine for treatment was used, the stable high effect was observed with respect to the seborrheic dermatitis, eczema, the acne and the like, but a variation of the effect was observed in atopic dermatitis, and an inferior result compared with other conditions was observed in psoriasis vulgaris.
The present invention aims to further improve the aforementioned external medicine for treating dermatitis in order to provide an external medicine for treating dermatitis, which has higher curing effect especially for atopic dermatitis and psoriasis vulgaris.